Love is An Open Door
by ChocolateWisdom394
Summary: During one daring night in the cold, Jack comes across Elsa and, more importantly, her powers. With his mission to help people who need it, Jack offers to teach her to control her powers. For a few days everything is fine, and then Elsa's parents leave for a wedding they never return from. Seeing his chance, Pitch makes his move. Now Jack and Elsa must face their fears together.
1. Chapter 1

"Conceal it, don't feel it." I mutter to my Father, who nods his approval. Occasionally he stills comes in to see how I am faring, and every time he is more skittish than the last. My Father has grown to fear me. Still, I must give him credit for still mustering enough courage to enter- Mother never comes pass the thresh hold anymore. The only time I see her is when my Father exits, and she smiles halfheartedly in my direction, her eyes wide with fear. The routine is no different this time, but as quickly as I see her, she disappears as my Father closes the door behind him.

As soon as their footsteps disappear, I peel off the gloves and toss them to the ice-laden floor. I cannot find it in my heart to be angry at them for their apprehension, however frustration always seems prominent within me. Even when Father is in the room he might as well be miles away. I am always completely, totally, irrevocably, utterly alone.

I am pulled from my thoughts at the sound of racing steps that slow in front of my bedroom- It's Anna. She's the only one who will slow down, and sometimes stop, except for Father, but his footsteps are not filled with such a carefree merriment around my quarters. I walk to the door, leaning against it as she calls out my name.

Sometimes I am so tempted to answer her that I must throw myself on my bed and remind myself that I will kill her. Talking through the door will lead to secrets, secrets will lead to her trusting me, perhaps even to me trusting myself, and it will end with Anna… I squeeze my eyes shut, letting out a sigh of relief as her footsteps disappear down the hall. The breath crystallizes in front of my lips, and crashes to the floor.

I make my way back to the window, and stare out to the snowy landscape below. Winter has been my favorite season since I was young- It is the only time when I can occasionally sneak outside and mess around, if only for a moment. It doesn't fix anything, but sometimes it lessens the weight I'm constantly forced to carry.

Tonight, as soon as the castle remains quiet, I throw open my window. The cold air rushes in, but I can't be bothered to care. Instead, I lower myself to the ground, creating ice to be my hand- and foot-holds. This is the only time I have to not be afraid, and I relish in every moment as I run over the snow-capped mountains to the heart of the forest, daring to allow myself to smile.

I lift a hand, watching as snowflakes burst from it. "Control it, Elsa. Control it." I command myself, the snowflake growing taller and wider. It weighs heavy in my hand, and the fear comes back. I gasp and the edges of the snowflakes freeze, and they fly outward like spears of ice, piercing the trees and ground.

Crying will not fix anything, so I hold back the tears and clench my fists, spinning around when I hear a muffled gasp of surprise. I pull gloves from my pocket, pulling them on and taking a few steps back, nearly stumbling over myself. "Watch out, princess, you're going to kill someone."

I squint until I see a shape in the woods, a bit taller than me and leaning on a staff. A shard of my ice spear lies at his feet, when it clearly should have impaled him. "Who are you?" I call out, and he jerks upright in surprise.

All I hear in return is a whispered, "You can see me?"

* * *

**Author's Note- Please, please, please let me know what you thought! This is my first ever crossover fanfiction, so uh, bare with me por favor. Followers/reviews/etc. are the absolute best thing in the world. Thank you so much for reading! (also, if anyone wants to volunteer to proofread, well, that'd be swell, haha.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this some sort of trick?" I respond without thinking, without my manners. "Of course I can see. You're not standing that far away." I suppose the words were meant to secure my sanity, so I could prove to myself that I hadn't fallen so far into myself that I created a friend that existed solely in my subconscious.

He takes a step forward, and I debate stepping back. But I cannot, will not, appear weak. I am strong. I lift my chin into the air, watching as his blue eyes widen. "How can you see me?" He asks, looking as bewildered as I am. "No one can see me. At least, not anyone you're age."

"W-What?" I mutter, than clear my throat. "Who even are you?" I demand, this time crossing my arms and looking down my nose at him. He chuckles, rolling his eyes and leaning against his staff.

After his chuckle fades, a small smirk remains on his lips. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

I can feel the look of disbelief that crossed my features as I scoff in turn. "That's the name you're going to choose? Jack Frost?"

"No, really." He smiles, and for some reason I choose to ignore it. "What were you doing just now? Elsa, right?"

My facade drops, and I stumble backwards, eyes wide. "I-I wasn't doing anything. You can't prove- I suggest you leave before the king- I wasn't doing anything!" I rush out, tucking my hands underneath my folded arms, my bright eyes twisting to the snow at my feet.

"You nearly skewered me with a spear of ice, Elsa. That's not nothing." He mocks, his expression lacking the fear I would have expected.

"Precisely. Nearly. You stopped it… How?" I demand, trying to keep the questions from falling onto me. I don't have an answer that will make this whole awful scenario disappear. I was so stupid to believe I could use my powers and not have it end in someone's destruction, be it someone else's or be it my own.

He smirks, pushing himself off of his staff. "I told you," He says slowly, slamming his staff onto the ground. Ice forms where it touches, racing over the snow and covering the ground around me, leaving a perfect circle where I stand. "I'm Jack Frost."

I can feel my jaw hanging open as I look at him, starring in complete awe. "You can… The ice…" I mutter, tentatively reaching a foot out and stepping on it, bewildered as it crunches under the added pressure. It's real. I'm not crazy. Or at least not completely so.

"That's what you were doing, right?"

I blush, and shake my head. "Not like that. I was just goofing around, I can't do anything with it, really."

"Show me." He whispers, and I shake my head. "C'mon," He pleads, leaning onto his staff once again. "It's not like you can hurt me."

I frown, but decide to believe that it is true, because in my heart of hearts that is all I have ever wanted someone to say. I reach out a hand, pulling off the glove, and hold it in the space between us. At some point during our encounter, the space between us has grown small, he stands only a few feet away now.

I take a breath, and spread my fingers, watching as a small burst of snow explodes into the sky. Jack laughs and smiles, and for the first time in a long time, I smile too, I smile without the gloves hiding the biggest part of me. He nods, so I do it again and again, until eventually another foot of snow has buried our feet.

"I've never met anyone who has the same… Abilities." I say, a smile stretched over my face as I watch him run, his staff twisting and creating snow the dances around us, some of it falling to the ground and some of it disappearing into thin air.

He stops and spins. "Me either."

"How do you control it so well?" I ask without thinking, and he shrugs. I frown. It is so easy for him that he doesn't even know how he does it.

He walks back over to me, scrutinizing me. "I can show you, if you'd like. Or I can at least try." He offers, and I feel the smile return, and so does his.

"Can you?" It's all I've ever wanted. I could hug my Mother again, my Father may be proud of me, my sister and I can be sisters… For the first time in forever, I feel hope swell in my chest.

It dies quickly, the sky has lightened, I am very, very late to getting home. "I-I have to go!" I yell, turning to rush towards the castle, stopping in my tracks as he grabs my bare hand and holds me back.

"I can take you." He smirks, and I am about to decline when he steps on his staff and it rises from the ground. "Step up, and hang on tight." He grins, and tentatively, I do.

I balance my feet on the short width of his staff and wrap my arms around him, screaming as we rise through the air, the wind tearing out the braid that had been in my hair. But we reach the castle with plenty of time to spare, which is lucky, because I need to gather my bearings. This entire night seems like a dream I am bound to wake from at any moment.

"So tonight? Same place, same time? I'll start showing you how to control it." He smiles, and I nod as he helps me through the window.

"Y-Yeah. I guess I'll see you tonight." I smile, and I would be content to have him stay and chat, but Father will be up any minute now. I whisper a goodbye as I close the window and watch him fly back to the forest.

I pinch myself, and I have never felt so relieve as when a prickle of pain shoots up my arm.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please follow/review/favorite! (also, still looking for a proofreader... ;))**


	3. Chapter 3

I let myself fall onto my overly large bed, and go-over the night's happenings in my mind. I still barely dare to believe they are true, and it's all I can do to not tell my Father everything when he knocks around noon that day. He carries a tray of food, and I smile as I take it. He says nothing to me, just nods as he backs out the door.

I live in the topmost part of the castle, but I am treated as though I am someone who lives in the dungeons.

The meal consists of roast turkey, potatoes and some green vegetable I can't be bothered to name. I eat barely any of it before sliding it under the door, where one of the servants will collect it. As soon as I am alone again, I fall back onto the bed. Earlier I had been far too abuzz to sleep, and had instead taken to writing in my journal, but now… Now I can't even keep my eyes opened. And no one will notice if I sleep all day, and that's actually a good thing for once, because that is all I plan on doing.

* * *

For the first time I wake up excited. I don't have to just fill my time tonight, I get to _spend _it. I slide out of bed, yawning and stretching, catching sight of my pale complexion in the mirror. I never cared very much about what I looked like- Father was the only one who ever saw me, and no matter how I did my hair or make-up, he would only see a monster.

That's usually all I saw, as well. But tonight… Tonight held so much hope for me. I didn't want to face it as the same plain-faced girl who had been hiding behind a closed door all her life. I wanted to face is as a brave young woman who was ready to conquer any challenges thrown at her. It was stupid, but it somehow seemed necessary. Grinning I pulled open a few drawers of my vanity, and applied dark make-up to my eyes and lips.

Once the lights of the castle had been shut off and the rooms remained quiet, I opened the window, and slipped outside, making my way back to the forest, praying he would be awaiting me there.

He was, holding his hand out in front of him, focusing as a ball of ice floated above his palm. "Uh, hi!" I called out, grinning as he spun to see me, a smile on his face.

"You look nice. Trying to impress me?" He grins, and I blush, crossing my arms and rolling me eyes.

"Hardly. I just have a lot of time on my hands, that's all."

"How? Aren't you a princess or something?"

"Well, yeah… But I spend most of my days alone in my room, it's just-"

"Introvert, are we?"

"Well, sort of… I mean- I don't know. I sort of have to be. These powers," I frown, slipping off my gloves and letting a blast of snow shoot into the air. "Only my parents know, and they fear me. No one else knows about them. No one else can… These powers are dangerous. They are deadly."

A dark look passes over his face, and he nods, stepping closer. "How has no one found out about them, if you can't control them?" He questions, a brown rising.

I frown, looking at the ground. "I told you. I spend my days alone in my room. No one enters, and I don't leave."

"Oh, I though you were…" His voice trails off, and a heavy sigh leaves my lips. I came here so I didn't have to think of that, and yet here we are, once again doting on my rather pathetic existence. "Anyway, let's just get to it, I guess. Show me what you've got." He grins, flourishing to the air around us.

I stutter a bit, holding out my hands. I shoot a blast of snow into the air, eyes widening as it turns to solid ice and comes crashing to the ground. "No. I-I can't. I'll destroy everything." I mutter, bowing my head, my pale hair falling over my face.

"Hey, no you won't." Jack grins, placing a hand under my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "As long as I'm here, you're good as gold." He promises, turning away and slamming his staff onto the block of ice I have just created. We both smile as it disappears into the cold night air. "See? Nothing to worry about."

I nod, and suck my lower-lip into my mouth as I reach my hands forward, moving them in several repeated motions, focusing into my powers instead of against them, spinning and stepping forward and back until I stop, my shoulders heaving as I suck in air.

"Wow…" I hear him mutter, and I open my tired eyes, smiling at what I see before me. The trees are covering with thin layers of ice that glisten in the waning moon, the snow is new and fresh and light, a snowman stands perfectly in the corner, snowflakes have frozen around us in the air, a perfect circle of ice sickles have risen from the ground like a fortress around us… "Impressive."

I smile, and laugh. "I didn't know… I didn't know I could do that." I laugh, and he joins in, leaning back against his staff.

"You should do that more often. I like it when you laugh." He whispers and I blush furiously, my eyes flicking to the ground where my feet press against the snow lightly. "Now," He continues, walking over to me, telling me to hold out my air and nodding as I listen. "Let's see if you can create an ice sickle and hold it in the palm of your hand, without letting it grow, fall, or shoot into the distance."

I nod, focusing as ice forms in above my palm.

* * *

**Author's Note- Thanks for reading! Reviews are seriously loved soooo much! I am very, very excited that people actually seem to enjoy this, lol. I should have another part up tonight since I have been neglecting it the past few days... But we're due for over a foot of snow here throughout the next two days, so I should have plenty of time to update! Thanks again for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I am far too focused on such a simple task, but in the end it is worth it- The ice forms in my hand and does not grow past the point of comfort, nor does it shoot through the air like a dagger. I smile softly down at it, and hear a word of praise from Jack, whom I had nearly forgotten about.

"Now try one in each hand." He smiles, and I nod. I could have easily figured this much out on my own, but it feels great to have someone helping. Someone who understands.

Once again I hold control, and I smile, a bit of a chuckle rising from me. I focus and the ice grows bigger, but I snap back to reality at the sound of my name being called through the distance. "Elsa? Elsa, is that you?"

The ice grows, exploding from my palms. Jack is forced to wave the ice away- Anyone else would be dead. My eyes are flashing all over the landscape, my fists clenching as my breathing grows rapidly. "She isn't supposed to be here!" I practically cry, ice shooting from my hands.

"Woah, just calm down hotshot."

"I can't just calm down, Jack! I-" My sentence dies in my throat as my sister's silhouette crawls over the snowy hill, her red hair flashing. I am panicking now, and I dig into my pocket, tugging on my gloves quickly. "You should go." I whisper to Jack, but he shakes his head no, and I don't have time to argue.

Anna is getting continuing closer, and I take a few steps back, nearly stumbling in the snow. "Just, stop there Anna. Please." I beg, my dark-tainted lips smiling in a pleading sort of way.

"Why?" Anna asks, ignoring my request and rushing towards me. She seems confused, and hurt. And it's all my fault. I frown, retreating another few steps, nearly bumping into Jack, who moves around me then, standing in the space between Anna and I. He will help, just in case. The thought both makes me want to smile and scream. "What are you doing out here?" She calls, and I watch in a confused sort of horror as she charges forward, running right /through/ Jack as though he is made of air. She doesn't even act as though she sees him. He shrugs, pressing a finger to his lips, silently telling me not to say anything.

"I-I just need some fresh air." I state as I slowly regather my barrings, tucking my hands underneath my arms. "But I am done with my walk now, and I am going to head back to the castle. You should do so too. It's very late, Anna."

"Great, I'll come with-"

"NO!" I shout in protest, tucking my hands further underneath me. I feel the coldness in my palms and the frost that plumes from my mouth, but Anna notices neither. She just looks wounded.

She pulls a hand through her hair, trying to smile though tears have formed in her eyes. "O-Okay. I get it. I-I need some alone time too, so I guess it's good you're ready to go back." The way she is trying to be so kind about it nearly breaks my heart, but I don't let any of those emotions show. Instead I settle on saying goodbye and heading home, and Jack walks along behind me, though both Anna and I seem to have forgotten he is here.

* * *

**Author's Note- Yay me for actually updating as promised! I have been very distracted from my writing later because I got a chinchilla. Er, I mean I have homework, oopsie. But tomorrow we have a snow day, so I will probably get myself some cocoa and write another few parts. Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me! Reviews/follows/favorites loved! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I rush inside, managing to keep my composure until I make it to my room. I slam the door shut behind me before Jack has a chance to enter, and I hear him mumble something as I rush to my bed and throw myself on it. "Elsa, why are you so damn stupid?" I ask myself, sniffling as I wipe tears from my eyes. I hear a light rapping on my window, and turn to see Jack hovering outside, a displeased look on his face.

Feeling a bit guilty for my rudeness towards him, I wipe any tears from my face and go to the window, throwing it open for him. He flies inside, landing with grace in the middle of the room, turning to look at me. "Well that was harsh."

"Sorry, I forget that you were-"

"Not me. Your sister, Anna was it?"

My eyes flash to the ground and I clench my fists, uttering a guttural sound as ice shoots through the air, and Jack once again has to deflect it to keep himself safe. "I told you, no one other than myself, my parents and now you know about my powers. Anna doesn't. She.. She can't." I mutter, walking over to my bed and sitting on it.

"Why not?" Jack asks, tilting his head a bit as he walks over and joins me, his eyes filled with a genuine curiosity.

I sigh, tucking my hands underneath me. I hate thinking about it, though I do so very often. "When we were kids, she knew. We used to play around with them all the time... And then one night I kept making this little mountains of snow, and she was jumping from one to the next. They ended up getting pretty high, and I ended up slipping on some ice I had created. I freaked out because I thought she was going to fall and I just sort of lashed out and my ice... It struck her through the head." I muttered, my story rushed. "We had to take her to the mountain trolls to get her fixed. And they told me I couldn't tell her. Not ever."

When I finally open my eyes I can feel the tears in them, and I feel odd as I look up at Jack, because the pain reflecting in his eyes is that of someone who knows exactly how hard this must be. "Why couldn't she see you, Jack?" I ask, and a frown tugs at the corners of his lips.

"I'm not... Like you, Elsa. I'm a Guardian, a supernatural sort of thing. People can only see me if they believe in me." I can't decided if I believe him, but he seems to be being genuine. And I did see Anna walk right through him. "You're the first person who has been able to see me in what feels like centuries."

"Centuries? How old are you?" I try to tease, and he smiles a bit, shaking his head playfully.

"Oh, I'm about three hundred years old. What about you?" He laughs as I gasp, my eyes widening and scanning him up and down.

"Uh, I'm nineteen..." I mutter, trying to gather my bearings. "How did you become Jack Frost? Or, I mean, have you always been that way...? Erm, him? You?" I sputter out, smiling over at him, though his enthusiasm doesn't match my own.

"I'll tell you some other time. For now, let's just practice some more." He suggests, and I nod despite my curiosity. He tells me to repeat the same thing from earlier, and I do, and eventually he joins in and it turns from work to fun.

We stop only when the sun comes out and I tell Jack he should go before my Father comes up. He doesn't seem to want to leave, but he agrees to it, and says he will see me later.

I find myself smiling as I wait for later to become now.

* * *

**Author's Note- Reviews/Favorites/Follows loved! Decided to spend a little time inside writing, what with a foot of snow on the ground and another foot on the way. There will probably be another part up soon. As always thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Elsa? Can I come in?" It's my Father on the other side of the door, and I yell back a yes as I scramble out of bed, tearing my fingers through my hair. Father came up earlier to see me and bring me food, so I wasn't expecting him to come back again. If he knew the reason I was sleeping all day, he would be furious.

And frightened.

He opens the door and makes his way inside, and much to my surprise he isn't alone this time. My Mother walks in with him, holding his hand tightly, trying to hide her obvious discomfort. Still, it is she who speaks once the door closes behind them. "Elsa darling, we just came to tell you something. Your Father and I have been invited to a wedding about a day's travel from here."

"We're going to be leaving in two days, and we'll be gone for three. In that time we expect you to remain in your room. You cannot leave, not for any reason." My eyes flash from my Mother to my Father as fear sets in. They do nothing to help me with my powers, they just try to hide them, but something about them leaving terrifies me. They are the only ones who know. They are all I have, and I don't want them gone. Not even for only three days.

I take a few steps back, shaking my head, saying a word of praise to myself for having remembered to pull on my gloves. "What? D-do you have to?" I question, stopping my retreat only when I bump into my dresser.

"I'm afraid so." My Mother says quietly, offering up a small smile. "But we are confident you will be able to handle yourself for a few days, Elsa. You won't even notice we are gone." No. I probably wouldn't notice. But I want them here. They fix things when they go wrong.

Still, it isn't fair for me to expect them to abandon normality because they got stuck with some freak show of a daughter. "O-Okay." I mutter, and my Mother smiles at my. Father nods. We exchange a few words of small talk before they leave, closing the door tightly behind them. I am afraid of what could happen while they are gone, but I suppose they won't be around forever anyway. I take a deep breath to calm myself, and crawl back into bed.

* * *

That night I throw open my window to see snow already falling outside. Despite everything that I am going to have to face within the next few days, I smile. I crawl over the edge of the window, using my footholds from the other night to climb down to the powdery snow, falling into it with a small laugh.

I run to the place where we met, frowning when I don't see him waiting there. "Jack?" My voice echoes in the dark night, but there is no response. I frown as I look around, my stomach sinking- I should have known better. I should have known.

"Incoming!" I perk-up at the sound of his voice, twisting to see him coming barreling towards me, and I dive out of the way as he comes to a halt a few feet away. "Had a few Guardian things to attend to. Blah blah blah. How was your day?"

"My day?" I ask, my eyebrows rising as I regather my foot and pull my braid back over my shoulder. "Um, it was fine, I guess. My parents are leaving for a few days, though."

"Ah, planning to throw a big ol' castle party?" He laughs and I blush, shaking my head no. He shrugs, then nods for me to follow him as he turns and runs towards the lake. Confused I look around before running after him, nearly tripping over the mounds of snow. When I finally catch up to him, he is standing on the lake, which he has frozen over. "Since you have had enough to worry about today, how about instead of working, we skate?" He smiles, and I open my mouth to protest.

"I don't think I would be any good at that. I've never done it before." I mumble, shrugging and starring at the ground. I watch as he touches his staff to either foot, creating skates made of solid ice. He smirks as he skates over to me, sliding to a graceful halt where I stand on the edge of the icy lake.

"Elsa, you were born with the power to control ice. I think you'll be able to handle this." He smiles and I shrug. Still, having fun is inticing. I look to my feet, lifting each one and touching my bare hand to it, smiling as my pale green slippers turn to ice skates.

Unbalance and unsure I step gingerly onto the ice, chuckling a bit as I try to move forward. Almost immdiately I loose my balance and start to fall, though Jack catches me before I can crash into the ice. "I told you I would be bad at this." I say, trying to hide the fact that I am blushing as he helps me up, still holding onto my hand as I find my balance.

He just laughs and skates forward, and I gasp as I am tugged along with him. "Fun, isn't it?" He smiles, and I nod. He lets go of my hand then, and I scream a bit as I stagger forward. Eventually I come to a halt a few feet away, laughing.

"Yes! It is!" I smile, then gasp as the ice underneath me cracks. I hear a panicked shout from Jack as the ice breaks away, and I fall under.

I yelp as I crash into the water, immdiately beginning to pump my arms to reach the surface. My hands find the ice that broke underneath me and grip it tight, pulling my head out of the water. I choke and sputter as I inhale, trying and failing to lift myself. Within the few seconds that all of this took place, Jack is at my side, hauling me out of the water. "Elsa! Are you okay?" He asks, pulling his hoodie off over his head and wrapping it around my soaked shoulders.

I nod, surprised when he hugs me. Surprised that someone /can/ hug me, and that I /can/ hug them back. "I'm fine." He seems really shaken up as he helps me back to land and I fall onto my bum, pulling his hoodie on even though I am not cold, only wet. "Why are you so shaken up, Jack? I'm fine." I say after he continuously asks me if I am okay or if I need to get back to the castle.

He falls into a sitting position next to me. "The way I became a Guardian... When I was young, my sister and I went out to skate. The ice wasn't strong enough to hold her. I convinced her that it would be okay and used my staff to throw her to safety, but in doing so... I fell through. And the next thing I knew, I was Jack Frost."

"Oh, Jack... I'm so sorry." I mutter, placing my hand lightly on top of his.

He smiles softly and shrugs. "Don't worry about it. It all worked out in the end. For awhile, I couldn't even remember that it happened."

"How did you?"  
"I got ahold of my memories again."

"How? Do you think I could do that? To see how I got... These?" I ponder, opening my palm and watching as a burst of snow explodes from it.

He smirks. "I'm not sure if it will work, but it is definitely worth trying."

* * *

**Author's Note- Sooooo... This part is a bit longer, which I don't know if you will like more or less, so please just let me know. Also, I only just watched Rise of the Guardians today, so before that I basically knew nothing about the movie other than that Jack Frost seemed pretty wicked awesome and he and Elsa would make a sick power couple. But anyway. After watching that I have thought of a better sort of plot line, and a sub plot line and I am very excited about that! Please review/follow/favorite, it literally makes my day! **


	7. Chapter 7

We talked for awhile about how I could get a hold of my memories, and though it all seemed odd and unbelievable, I didn't question it. I was hoping too hard that someone could actually tell me how I got these damned "gifts", as Jack liked to call them. He told me it would be a few days journey and that I would have to tell someone I was leaving, and I suggested that we leave after my parents returned from their wedding. I was growing more and more excited with each passing moment, so much so that I flung myself back out onto the ice, which is where I stood now, trying to catch my balance.

I let myself focus on the layer of ice over the lake, smiling as it thickened under my command. Jack skated over to me, his hand wrapping around my wrist as he passed, tugging me along with him. "You're very good at this!" I comment, squealing a little as he turns sharply to the left.

"I've had a lot of practice!" He answers, laughing as he spins me around. I squeal with laughter as I twirl over the ice, my feet seeming to act without my knowledge. I lift my arms out to my side, grinning as they slice through the air, keeping me balanced.

Eventually I collapse on top of the ice, laughing, my blonde hair free from it's braid. Jack skates over to me, offering a hand and helping me up. "That was... That was so fun!" I smile, my eyes searching to see if anyone had seen such frivolous activities.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to go?" I ask my parents two days later, looking up at them with sad, scared eyes. I still don't want them too. Even though I have gotten a bit better at controlling myself over the past week, I am nowhere near proficient enough to keep myself in check.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." My Father smiles. My mother's arms twitch as though she is debating hugging me, but she decides against it. "We'll see you in three days." Father continues, and I nod. They smile at me one last time before leaving the castle, before leaving me. And they didn't come back in three days. Instead, hours after their departure, I received a letter from a guard dressed all in black.

I can't remember what it said, nor did I want to. I just remember my heart sinking to my feet. I remember uttering a guttural sound of pain as I clenched the note, falling to my knees at the foot of the stairs. a slick layer of ice forming where I fell. I sat there for hours, not knowing what to do. I left only when Anna showed up. I ran away from her, leaving the note on the stairs. I heard her startled cry as I closed my bedroom door behind me, sniffling and sobbing and crashing against my bedroom door with another harsh sob.

Hours later I heard a knock, followed by Anna's voice. Never in my life had I more wanted to throw open the door and hug her, or tell her that I was here for her. My hand reached to the doorknob, which froze immediately under my touch. I had managed to keep it in check until know, but any control I had was gone. I pulled myself into a ball as I heard Anna sliding down the door on the other side, her voice confused and scared. She needed her big sister, and I couldn't be there for her.

I nearly screamed as I shot a blast of ice from my palm.

I am not sure how long we sat there, but eventually I heard her footsteps retreating down the halls. This brings on a fresh new wave of tears, and I continue to sit with my back against the door, my sobs shaking my body. "Elsa?" I look up to see Jack perched on my windowsill, looking at me with confused, sad eyes. "Elsa, what's wrong?" He asks, quickly crossing the room and sitting at my side.

"Their ship... Sank." I choked out, before lunging forward and wrapping my arms around Jack, gripping the back of his hoodie tightly in my fists and resting my head on his shoulder. He doesn't ask me to say anything else, instead his arms wrap around my back and he whispers soothing nothings into my ear as I cry into his shoulder.

I sniffle as I pull back a few minutes later, trying to regain my composure. "I have to get my memories, Jack. If I can find out how I got them, maybe I can figure out to get rid of them. Or at least how to control them. Anna needs me. She can't do this on her own. "

"I'll let Toothiana know we'll be there as soon as possible." He murmurs back, and I nod between my tears. He pulls away from me then, his eyes locked on the floor. There, in a solid ice, lies the shape of a broken heart. Something I must have created in my pain and rage. He lifts either side in his hands, holding it out in front of him. He smiles shyly as he pushes the pieces together, fusing them. And then he tosses it to the air.

I watch as it spins, and then the figure holds it's shape and turns to snow and flurries around me, lifting the loose hairs around my face and drying the tears on my cheeks. It flutters around me three times before exploding into a bought of snowflakes that rain over me, and I smile weakly. "Thank you, Jack." I mumble softly, and he smiles, almost as though he is embarrassed, and nods.

I am so grateful to have a friend.

It is something the rest of the world takes advantage of, but something I will never forget.

* * *

**Author's Note- Happy Valentine's Day! I have spent mine hanging out with my best friend- Playing video games, riding ponies, and now ordering some pizza with another friend. I hope your day was nice, whether you are in a relationship or sailing on the single ship like myself. ;) Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are CHERISHED! xD Favorites/Follows are also cherish and love! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Jack," I mutter after awhile, my bright eyes fixing on him. "What ever happened to your parents?" I ask, knowing they were no longer around, knowing he understood my situation, and knowing I wanted to be able to understand his. He looked at me from where he was seated on the floor, his back leaning against the bed.

He sighed, running a finger through his snow-white hair. "I'm not entirely sure. I know that my Dad was never around, though. He bailed on my mom and I when my sister was born... He didn't want anything to do with us. As for Mom... Well, she and my sister must have lived a completely ordinary life, and just... Died as everyone does." He says and shrugs, and I frown up at him.

The pain I feel right now is consuming and shattering, but at least I knew my parents. At least I know what happened to them. "What were they like?" Jack's voice breaks into my thoughts, pulling me out of the swirl of pity and sorrow that was controlling me. "Your parents?"

"They were... Great, many years ago. When I was child and these powers weren't so strong or deadly. Back then they would play with me, have conversations with me, brag about how great a Queen I would make... It was amazing." I smile, remembering the good times. They seemed so scarce and unbelievable to me now. "But after, after I hurt Anna... For awhile they would barely even look at me. They blamed me for hurting her, and they didn't want to forgive me for it. Eventually they started speaking with me again, Father moreso than Mother. Then, one day, my powers just got too out of control and my Mother wouldn't even come to see me anymore. Father would only come in to feed me and scold me. Like I was a-a dog or something." I take a shuddering breath, pulling my knees to my chest. "It's like they have been dead for years, and I am just now coming to terms with it. And what does that say about me, Jack? What does it say about a person when the only reason she mourns for her parents is because they are no longer here to clean up the messes she is bound to make?"

Jack wraps his arm around me again, pulling me close to him. "It says that she is scared." He murmurs, and I feel... I'm not sure what. Grateful that I don't seem to him as horrible as I seem to myself. "But Elsa, you don't have to be. You don't have to be afraid. Not forever."

I am smiling gratefully up at him now, the expression content to stay until a shadow passes over my window. "What... What is that?" I ask, sniffling as I tilt my head and point a slender finger at the window. In it now stands a black steed, it's eyes wild and it's nostrils wide as it snorts, slamming a foot down against my windowsill.

"What is wha-?" Jack's sentence is cut-off as he jumps to his feet, his staff stretched out in front of him and his face settled into a look of anger.  
I get to my own feet, tearing off my gloves and holding my fists in front of me like a derranged school girl. "Jack, what's going-?"  
"What do you want, Pitch?" He sneers, I have never seen him look so angry or so ready for a fight. He is usually so laid back and looking for nothing to do but goof off. This side of him scars me, but the cause of it is frightening me even more.

A deep laughter to be described as nothing short of maniacle echoes through the room, and I watch in horror as something of an apparition appears on the window, sitting with an arrogant smile as the black steed swirls around him, nothing more than smoke. "Calm down, Jack. It's not you I'm here for. Not this time." This Pitch grins slyly, his eyes flashing from Jack and falling onto me. Immdiately a chill runs up my spine. "This time I am here for her."

Before I can scream or ask why, a blast of solid ice shoots out of Jack's staff. Pitch dissappears just before it can strike him in the chest. "Missed me." I jump, twisting around, scared to see him standing just behind me. "Oh dear, can you see me?" He sneers, reaching a hand out towards me. I shudder and step back, trying and failing to keep my composure. "The first in centuries. But then, I have never seen such overwhelming fear in such a young heart."

"Get out of here, Pitch." Jack commands, stepping up alongside me, his staff almost brushing against the tall figure harrowing over us. "She isn't any of your concern."

He laughs again, and the chills rush up my spine once more. "None of my concern?" Pitch echoes, his eyes switching from myself to Jack, then back to me. "Why Jack, she is the very embodiment of what I am. She is all of my concern."

Jack shoots another shard of ice at him, and Pitch fades, reappearing at the window. He makes a sound almost like a hiss as he sees the sunlight crawling across the distance, then smiles at me, his teeth sharp and uneven and his smile filled with malice. "I am going to be back." He promises, before Jack sends another bought of ice his way and he disappears out the window, this time not returning.

"Wh-Who was that?" I ask, nearly shaking as I stumble backwards, locking my bedroom door, though I suspect that won't do any good.  
Jack closes the window, latching it behind him. "That's Pitch. He controls fear. He creates nightmares, embodies darkness..."

"What does he want with... With me?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is... We can take him." He smiles, and I nod.

I don't really believe him, not completely. I am nothing /but/ fear. If Pitch can control that... then he can control me.

* * *

**Author's Note- Going to keep trying to update this at least once a day, simply because it was one of the few things that relaxes me right now, lol. University is such a pain in my arse, I need something fun to remind me that not everything involving thinking sucks. Thank you so much for reading, reviews/follows/favorites are LOVED! Thanks again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack insists on spending the night, after that. No matter how many times I tell him that I will be fine, he doesn't seem convinced. And I don't mind the company. When I grow exceedingly tired he perches on my bed's footboard, hunched over like an animal about to attack it's prey. His staff rests under his palms, and offers some support against the stone ground. He is ready to attack at a moment's notice.

I almost feel bad for Pitch.

Almost.

"Goodnight, Jack." I mutter through a yawn as I crawl under the covers, pulling them to my chin. I hear him chuckle a bit as he twists his head to face me.

"More like good afternoon." He teases, and I smile. And eventually I drift asleep, and wake up hours later. The first thing I notice when my blue eyes open is Jack, still perched at the end of the bed, still prepared to defend me.

* * *

After packing two bags of rations, I'm standing outside Anna's door, a note clutched in my hand. Jack offered to accompany me, but I refused. This was something I had to do alone.

Something about leaving her note saying I'm leaving for a few days seems wrong, but talking to her seems impossible. If she protests or begs to come with me... What do I do then? I close my eyes, letting a weary sigh slip through my teeth. I am too young and too confused to be able to handle such complicated situations.

I settle on sliding the note under the door. I use the excuse that it is late and I don't want to wake Anna when she desperately needs peaceful sleep. I know that that is not the only reason, but I take comfort in it anyway as I fix the bag slung over my shoulder and head to the courtyard, where I promised to meet Jack ten minutes ago.

"You're late." He mutters, though not angrily.

"I am never late, everyone else is simply early." I smirk, and he rolls his eyes, though he is smiling as well. "I am sorry though. I just-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Els." I smile appreciatetively and follow along side him as we begin in the directions of the stables. We were going to fly, until we realized how long of a trip that would be, how exhausted it would make us, and how impossible the mountainous wind currents were to control. In short we didn't want to die, so we had decided on walking.

It would take three days by walking. That seemed like a long time to me, who has never had to do such excursions on her own. It also, however, seemed very exciting. It rivaled some adventures I had read over the years, and I was fully prepared for anything that the world decided to throw at me.

Well, almost anything.

"So where exactly is we are going, anyway?" I ask, looking at Jack as I take his hand as he helps haul me up the side of a small mountain we have encountered.

Jack smiles deviously, his gaze locking on mine. "We're going to Santa's Workshop."

* * *

**Author's Note- Sorry for all the grammar/spelling mistakes! My spell check isn't working and I don't have time to go through and edit... Oooops. Just try to ignore it as best you can. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews/Follows/Favorites LOVED! Sorry it took so long to update, hopefully that won't happen too frequently! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you talking about?" I ask quizzically as I bit my lower-lip, struggling to find a place for me feet and help myself up, though I am still using Jack for a great amount of support. Which is perhaps why I falter when he laughs.

A small gasp escapes me as I nearly lose my balance, however it gives me the push I need to launch myself to the flat surface where Jack stands. His free hand reaches around me, pressing against the small of my back to help me regain my balance. "I mean Santa's Workshop." He grins, and he moves away, shrugging.

"Has no one every told you Santa is not real?" I question bitterly, shouldering my bag as I trudge forward, holding it tight against the onslaught of wind.

Jack only laughs louder, lifting his staff and spinning it around a few times, and at this the wind stops. "Hasn't anyone ever told you Jack Frost isn't real?" He rebuts, and I blush, trying to hide it by rolling my eyes. "Now come on, why don't you believe in North?"

I look to the ground, dragging my feet as we continue forward. "Because North, Santa, whatever you call him... He decided that I was on the Naughty list, I suppose. The year after I... Hurt Anna... Well, holidays kind of died. Christmas included."

Jack frowns at me, and I can feel his pity weighing on my shoulders, which I do not want. "I'll have to get him back for that one." Jack smirks, trying to make light of the situation. "You can help, if you want. Throw a big snow ball right at his face."

"Why?" I mutter, looking up at him from behind my bangs, a confused expression morphing my features. "I only got what I deserved."

"Don't say that, Elsa. Mistakes happen."

"Not mistakes like that."

"How about we don't think about that then, how about we have some fun!"

"We don't have time for fun, Jack. I need to get my memories." I mutter in response, mostly because I am feeling downtrodden and would prefer to sulk in my horrid deeds as opposed to forget about them. I hear him sigh and the sound of his footsteps stop. I turn around to see him smiling at me, a snowball in hand.

He blows lightly on the snowball, tossing it in the air once and catching it. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"What are you talking about?" I question, gasping as he hurls the snowball at me, and it slams into my face. "JACK FRO-" I begin, but then suddenly, I don't feel like yelling anymore. In fact, I only feel like making a snowball of my own and giving him a taste of his own medicine. And so I tear of my gloves and do exactly that.

He laughs as I hurl one at him, and the wind shifts and I protest as it soars over his head. He just shrugs, slamming his staff on the ground, causing the snow under my feet to rise. I gasp as I sway, then leap from it, creating my own snow pile to land on. With a smirk I look over where he stands, snowball in hand, and begin tossing rounds of my own ammunition his way.

He laughs, dodging a few and getting hit by a few, and I do the same. He runs towards me as I pelt him with snowballs, snickering as he flys over my head, grabbing hold of a snow covered branch and flinging it into the air. I scream as the snow that was piled on top buries me. "You cheat!" I chuckle, brushing the snow off and sending a blast of ice his way.

He grabs the ice shard between his palms, turning the point towards me and sending it flying my way. I gasp and lift a wall of ice in front of me, which cracks as the ice shard impales it. Still laughing I send the wall of ice his way, grinning as it rams into him and knocks him off of his feet. "Aright, alright. Truce!" He calls out, and I smile, brushing snow from my clothing as I run over to him, offering him my hand.

He grins slyly up at me, grabbing my hand and jerking me down next to him, where I land with a gasp in the snow. Neither of us move for a little while, we simply decide to enjoy the view of the rising sun (since we had decided to travel by night for the first night, so no one from the castle would see us) and the presence of the other. In fact, we even leave our hands intertwined, which brings a smile to my face.

"What did you do just then, Jack?" I ask, turning my head so that I am facing him, surprised to see he is so close that, when he speaks, I can feel his cool breath against my cheeks.

"I just used a little Guardian magic is all." He smiles, then yawns.

"You must be exhausted. Do Guardians need to sleep?"

He nods. "Sleep, eat, bathe... All of those fun humans things. Just not as frequently."

"I don't think it would hurt you to bathe a bit more frequently." I teased, pressing my lips together as I laugh at my own joke.

He rolls his eyes, though he is laughing too. "You are probably tired too. Eight hours of walking through snowy terrian is enough to do anyone in."

I nod, then sit up, my hand finally releasing his. "We can rest here." I smile, leaping to my feet, surprised as he does the same.

"What are you up to?" He asks, running a hand through his messy white locks as he watches me stand still, my arms on either side. I tell him to just watch, I take a deep breath and my hands start crawling to the sky.

Along with them rising solid ice, spacious and tall. A fortress in which we can safely spend the night. Er, the day. Um, the morning?

He grins, applauding me as I finish, my breathing laboured with the effort and my shoulders heaving as I bring the ceiling to a point the refracts the sun in a few different colours. "Impressive, Snow Queen." He smiles, and I grin at the nick name, falling back into the powdery snow and adjusting my bag to use as a pillow. I think about grabbing one of the blankets I had packed, but the cold doesn't even bother me.

Jack falls down next to me, propping his staff up against the wall and folding his arms behind his head. "Get some sleep," I smile, stifling a yawn myself. "We have another fun-filled day of walking ahead of us." I groan, rolling on my side, facing away from him.

I feel his fingers brush against my cheek lightly, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. "Good morning, Elsa." He whispers, and I close my eyes.

Almost immediately I succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note- Again, I apologize for the various spelling/grammar errors, my check-y thing is still out of commission. Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews! Nothing makes me day quite like they do! I really hope you enjoyed this part, it was more of a fluffy chapter but it was kind of fun to write. Thank you for reading! Next part should be up soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

I wake a few hours later, curled into Jack, who's lying on his side. He has an arm flung haphazardly over me, and he's snoring and muttering in his sleep. I giggle a bit as I push him away, rising sowly to my feet and pulling my hands through my hair. I yawn as I peer out through the wall of ice, surprised to see the sun is already dimming in the sky. What I thought was only a few hours was practically an entire day... I don't have time for such luxuries, but I can't help but reveal in how great I feel after such a long rest. I place my palms on the wall closest to me and furthest from Jack, focusing as I push it back and slip through the new opening. I close it behind me and walk in the opposite direction, my arms crossed over my chest. I shouldn't be laughing at Jack mumbling in his sleep, I shouldn't be using my powers, I shouldn't be letting myself dwell on how nice it felt to be wrapped up in his arms... I should be at home, with Anna, crying over my parents. I groan in furstration, and a light snow begins to fall where I stand. I don't feel like crying anymore. I have cried so much. A part of me doesn't want to return home. I could just stay here, spend my days with Jack and the snow, and Arendelle could continue on. It would be far better off with me there... But Anna needs me. She is somewhere in the castle, alone, holding her knees to her chest and crying over the death of her parents and wondering why her sister can't even be bothered to hug her and cry with her. I need to do this for her. I need to find out where my powers came from, and how to get rid of them. Then I can finally be there for her. I'm lost in my thoughts, and only snap to attention when I feel the wind pick up noticably. Assuming it's Jack I turn around with a small smile, though it quickly fades as my sights land on Pitch Black, who stands leaning against a tree, a horse made of shadows pawing the ground at his side. "Nice to see you again, Princess Elsa." He smiles, revealing his sharp, fang-like teeth. "Although I suppose this time you are Queen Elsa. "Why do you want?" I spit out, a shard of ice appearing in my palm, my eyes slanting in anger and fear, the latter of which I am desperately trying to hide. Pitch laughs, pushing himself from the tree and walking towards me. I falter once, then hold my ground. He reaches out a thin finger, which ends in a nail as sharp as a claw and touches it to the growing, pulsing shard of ice in my hand. Immdiately the ice shard turns black, and stops floating above my palm. The sharp end pierces my hand, and I shriek in pain, ripping it from my palm and tossing it to the ground. Blood flows from where it's hit, and Pitch makes a "tsk tsk" sort of sound as I press my hand to my clothing. I throw my left hand forward, and a wall of ice races toards him. He simply raises his hand, stopping it. I throw a shard at him again, and again he deflects it. Before I know it we're using our powers against each other- I with only my left hand, as I cradle my right against my chest, trying to stop the bleeding. I grunt as I fling a spear of solid ice towards him, again and again, until I can't anymore. I stumble backwards as he takes advantage of this moment I've stopped to breath by hurling a thick fog of shadow towards me. I trip and fall, gasping in pain as I try to catch myself on my injured hand. I don't have much time to think of it- Already I am mesmorized by the pictures floating in the shadow surrounding me. Of Anna nearly dying, of me nearly killing her, of my parents boat disappearing at see... And then the pictures change, and I am looking at myself, three years from now, bowing as someone places a crown a top my head. He mouthes the words "Queen Elsa!" and people cheer for me as I turn, looking out over them all. The picture warps and it's a few hours later- I am still glad in my robes and crown, and people still mill about. Anna is approaching my know, her hand in the hand of some red-haired man who is as handsome as he is muscular. She and I are talking, and I am appalled at something. She is even more appalled at my reaction. She shakes her head as I walk away, then she charges forward, tearing off one of my gloves. I flinch even as I watch it, already guessing what will follow. I am almost out the door when I loose whatever control I had, and fling out my hand. Shards of ice sprout from my palm, covering the floor. Everyone jumps back, starring at me with wide, horrified eyes. I run out. Not surprisingly, Anna follows at top speed. I'm standing at the edge of the lake, starring out over it and she calls my name. I turn to her, panic and fear clouding my eyes as I take a faltering step backwards. She runs towards me, smiling and offering her hands, and I don't run away. I see her mouth 'You don't have to hide it from me!' and the me on the shadow screen smiles, believing her. Anna had stopped on the top of the stairs to gauge my reaction, and now she is running towards me again, smiling. Shadow-me watches as she slips on the last stair, and shadow-me instinctively reaches out a hand. Both shadow-me and real-me watch in horror as I reach my hands forward to catch her and ice shoots from the hand without a glove, piercing Anna in the heart as she slips. She gasps and clutches her chest, stumbling backwards. The man she had been with runs to her and catches her in his arms, and we both watch as she turns to ice. "ANNA!" Real-me screams as I lunge towards the image in the shadows, falling forward as I do. Pitch laughs a bit, waving his hands and causing the shadows to disappear. "Is that what you want, Elsa? To return to her? And to still kill her?" He spits out, and I shake my head, scrabbling backwards in the snow as he hulks towards me. "I-I'm going to get rid of my powers." I shout back, flinching as he reaches a hand out towards me. "Oh, Elsa. You can't get rid of them. They are a part of you, forever." He frowns, once again pushing his hand towards me. I choke on tears I am holding back, and tentively reach out my uninjured hand, taking his and allowing him to help lift me to my feet. As soon as our hands touch I gasp as all of my fears consume me, I am nearly suffocated in the seconds it takes to rise to my feet and for him to immdiately release my hand and step back. "Why show me that, Pitch?" I wonder, my eyes pleading. "What do you want with me?" "Your powers, Elsa." He says simply, and his eyes flicker to the left. Mine follow. I gasp at the sight of forzen tendrils reaching from the ground and trees, all surrounded in black matter that seems to be pulsating. "I once had a similar encounter with Jack Frost. He, as foolish as he is, refused to join me. You, however, seem far smarter than that. Are you foolish enough to reject my offer, Elsa of Arendelle?" "What offer?" I ask, starring at what we have created, both appaled and amazed by it. Pitch smirks, his sharp rows of teeth poking out over his lip. "I want to offer you total control. Power. Yes, yes, you're going to be Queen in a matter of a few years, but such power will not last. Your sister will want it, strangers from afar will want, some will merely not want you to have it... I am offering you a chance to secure your position. Not a soul would dare try to usurp you when you have gifts such as these." He grins, flurishing towards the landscape I am already starring at. "I don't even want power to begin with, Pitch. You're talking to the wrong Princess." I answer back, folding my arms over my chest, blood sill trickling from my right palm. Pitch sneers, and the shadow steed that had accompanied him earlier returns to his side, snorting, it's eyes wide and wild. "But you are going to have it anyway. Wouldn't you like to secure something so valuable?" He smiles, although he already mounting the black steed. "Think about it, Elsa. Don't be foolish. It isn't fair for fear to control only your life... Don't you wish everyone knew the trials and tribulations you know?" He cackles, and the mare rushes forward, disappearing into the air after a few seconds. I can feel myself shaking from the whole encounter, and I take a moment to breathe. "Don't do anything stupid, Elsa." I tell myself, though the idea of everyone knowing what I have been throw is tempting... They all forced me to hide. They deserve a taste of their own medicine. I sigh. I am too young to be so bitter. And that isn't what worried me. What has shaken me to the core and trips me up and brings forth tears as I head "home" is the vision of Anna- I almost killed her once. I cannot cement her death. I cannot. - Author's Note: So this site is malfunctioning, but I wanted to put the part up, if it doesn't work correctly... Well, I will fix it as soon as the site is "fixed". 


End file.
